


When Teasing Ends in Trouble

by sketchy_characters



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Basically Just Smut, Cardan getting really angry, Dom Cardan/Sub Jude, F/M, Jude's pretty into it, Kinda dark but also not really?, Pretty ooc but I had fun so, Some Fluff, Spanking, Swearing, There's kind of a plot? I tried okay, there is some crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchy_characters/pseuds/sketchy_characters
Summary: Jude gives Cardan a phone. A few explicit pictures later Cardan realizes he can't deal with the sexual frustration, and takes it out on Jude. She’s surprisingly into it.





	When Teasing Ends in Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of dark so don't read if it's not your thing. Otherwise, it's pretty clear at the end that everything is fine so it's not too bad! Well it's pretty OOC but who needs characterization when you have smut lmao. Keep in mind this is my first time ever writing smut so I really did try my best. We say no to kinkshaming, so I hope you enjoy!

**JUDE & CARDAN**

Cardan Greenbriar isn’t one to show a variety of emotions in public. The ones most often witnessed by his subjects were ones of boredom during incessant meetings or smug amusement at a particularly rambunctious party. On a rare occasion, some fae would be unfortunate enough to witness his face twist into stone cold rage. And, of course, the newest addition to his lackluster range of displayed emotions: adoration. Ever since he and Jude Duarte, his once exiled queen and sworn enemy, had reconciled, he’d display his affection as openly as a child with his favourite piece of candy. 

However, as with all things, too much of something never ends well. All this newfound happiness led to lengthy periods of sulking with a thundercloud over his head whenever Jude was gone. And the whole … _misunderstanding_ … with Jude’s exile led to some life changing revelations on her side. 

Jude discovered that she made a _damn_ good ambassador between the humans and fae. 

In the process of securing the crown’s future, Jude had many opportunities to diplomatically resolve the conflicts with her enemies, using her unique position as someone deeply entrenched in both worlds. 

Well, the positive outcomes of those discussions were probably due to her threats to separate bodies from heads and parade them on a stick, but she _tried_ to be diplomatic.

And she sure as hell enjoyed it. 

Meanwhile, while Jude was stuck in the human world, Cardan had spent his time actually learning how he was supposed to run a country and be a strong ruler before he ended up on the wrong side of a revolution. So once everything had calmed down, both Cardan and Jude were comfortable settling into their new roles, with Cardan as a true King and Jude as a Queen in name but a diplomat in essence.

The new jobs also did wonders to teach Jude how to control her temper and to cement Cardan’s new status as someone not to be fucked with. 

And although they were both happy in the positions, Jude’s constant trips between the worlds and different parts of the land left both her and Cardan apart for quite too long. Thus, long periods of yearning and sulking around the palace for the disgruntled King.

And, of course, Jude decided to do something about it.

Directly leading to the day when Cardan, with a strangled noise and a pinking face, displayed wide-eyed shock in front of his highest-ranking officers for the first time ever.  
_________________________________________________________________________________

**JUDE**

After her second long expedition to the human world, Jude came back to her palace with a mischievous smile and excited eyes. 

Walking through the palace and hearing her muddy boots squishing on pristine marble tiles made her feel right at home. Jude briefly felt bad for the servants who would have to clean up after her muddy mess, and promised not to drag in half the palace grounds after herself next time she entered the castle. Looking back at the footprints, she decided not to make the situation worse.

Tugging off her boots, she held them in her hands as she made the rest of the way towards her King’s private chambers. Familiar guards dotted the halls towards the royals’ wing of the castle, and she greeted them with warm smiles, giddy from what she was about to present to her husband. Turning the corner, she pattered down the hall towards where Cardan spent most of his time when she was gone. 

Finally, Jude stopped in front of heavy wooden doors engraved with faint carvings of beasts and creatures from all corners of the land of Faeries. Pushing at the ornate doors, her socks slipped on the marble and she nearly fell into Cardan’s enormous private office. 

The first things she noticed were the familiar floating dust motes in the golden rays of the sun, quickly followed by the hundreds of books lining magnificent bookshelves, and then the lonely figure at a desk in the middle of the room.

As if sensing that she was looking at him, Cardan slowly turned around in his chair, a lazy smile stretching his lovely features. Standing up carefully, he started to make his way towards her far too slowly.

In response, Jude dropped her dirty boots and dashed into his arms. When she crashed into him, he nearly fell over from the impact, letting out a surprised grunt followed by a long peal of gentle laughter.

Burying his face in her hair, Jude heard him murmur, “I missed you darling.”

Her only reply was to wrap her arms around him tightly and hold on for way too long, yet not long enough. Though they might laugh and joke, ten months apart were not easy to bear for either of them. This was the longest she’d been away from him on one of her trips, and she swore right there and then to never leave for so long again.

When Jude forced herself away so that she could look at his face, she noticed the shadows under his eyes, and tiredness in his smile. Remembering that late morning in the human world is essentially late night for faeries, Jude raised her hand to Cardan’s cheek.

“Shouldn’t you be going to sleep?” She whispered, caressing his jaw.

Sighing, Cardan leaned into her touch, “I have reports to sign and disputes to settle. As you know quite well, it’s long and tiring work.”

Squinting down at her through his long lashes, he whispered conspiratorially, “Did you know that someone stole Sir Goran’s prize pumpkin?”

After a stunned moment, Jude couldn’t help but throw her head back in laughter. Tired or otherwise incapacitated Cardan was the most amusing Cardan by far.

“I did not know that,” she replied through hiccups of laughter.

Cardan groaned heavily, dropping his head onto her shoulder in an almost comical fashion, “That man could buy three full plots of goddamn pumpkins and still afford those _atrocious_ mermaid-scale boots that are supposedly the last of their kind. And _yet_ he continues to send me fucking letters detailing the utter _horror_ committed against him and how I can’t even solve the case of the damn stolen pumpkin.”

By this point, Jude was about to fall over in laughter, holding an exhausted Cardan that seemed to be similarly beginning to give into the amusement of the absurd situation. In just a few minutes, they’ve ended up on the floor, clutching each other as their laughter subsided.

With a sigh, Jude leaned her forehead against Cardan’s, feeling his body react to hers as she melted into him. He held her tighter and his chest began to rise quicker. Hers matched his in turn. Time apart had made their bodies miss the release they could find in each other. 

“I actually have a present for you,” Jude whispered, remembering what she needed to give to him, heart still hammering.

The exhaustion seemed to flit completely out of Cardan’s eyes, replaced by dark desire. 

He raised his eyebrows, murmuring as he leaned in, “Oh really? Is it what I’d find if I felt between your thighs right now?” 

Heat pooled in Jude’s belly as one hand traced her rounded ear and the other played with the string on her trousers. Shaking her head to clear it of murky longing, she pushed him away before she ended up spending all day fucking instead of accomplishing her goal.

“Oh my God Cardan, is that all you think about?” Jude laughed, “I have an _actual_ present for you.”

Leaning in one more time, Jude pressed her lips to Cardan’s ear, “And if you’re good and let me finish showing you my present, I’ll let you have your way with the other gift you so kindly caused.”

Cardan groaned, gripping her hips tight enough to bruise, before letting her go with a huff.

“Fine. But don’t think I’ll forget your promise.”

Jude rolled her eyes with a smile, reaching into the forgotten satchel hanging by her side. Pulling out a thin, rectangular object, she passed the precious piece of overpriced metal to Cardan. He seemed to momentarily forget about the tension in the air from mere seconds ago.

“This is a cellphone. Humans currently use it to communicate and connect with each other over long distances. I thought we could use it to talk when I go away,” Jude explained quietly, answering the question in Cardan’s eyes.

Cardan stared down at her, wide-eyed. Slowly, a crooked smile grew on his face.

“Thank you,” he murmured, “I love it, sweetheart.”

Jude pulled away just far enough to give him a big grin.

“Now, listen up, I’ll only teach you the basics of calling and texting, but make sure not to press any other buttons or you might accidentally turn off the only data plan I could find that somehow works from here,” Jude began, amused by the increasing look of confusion on her husband’s face.  
_________________________________________________________________________________

**CARDAN**

It took some time and constant repeats from a surprisingly patient Jude until Cardan finally got the hang of using this phone object. However, through the difficulty and confusion, even he had to admit that it was the most useful object he’d possessed in his life, as it allowed him to talk to his wife everyday even if she was gone for months. He even learned how to see her on his phone when talking to her. It was almost like being with her.

Almost.

But Cardan hadn’t realized just how quickly this useful device could turn into a sexual nightmare. The first time it happened was one early morning, as he was getting ready for bed. Just as he closed his eyes, he heard the quiet chime of his phone, meaning Jude had texted him.

Picking up his phone, he frowned as he immediately noticed that something was different. The notification he got was one that he’d never seen before. Of course, he hadn’t had the motivation or time to explore the rest of the things Jude had downloaded onto his phone, but he was still surprised, as she’d never used anything else but texts, phone calls, and video chats. This time, the little banner had a weird white blob on a yellow background to the left, and text that said ‘Snapchat from Jude’, with a red heart and purple devil-face next to the name. Clearly, his wife had her fun with the phone before giving it to him.

Like Jude taught him, Cardan slid the little banner to the right, pressing his thumb to the button at the bottom to unlock the phone. This automatically opened the message, so that he didn’t have to navigate the phone to get to it. 

His jaw dropped as his lovely Jude appeared on the screen, clad in nothing but in those underclothes humans loved so much. Red velvet panties and matching bra covered the parts of her he missed so dearly. And then she disappeared off the screen, just like that.

Like a devious phantom that never gave him enough of her to be satisfied, but just enough to leave him pulsing with raw desire, Jude sent him similarly scandalous pictures on random mornings, disappearing before he could truly appreciate them, and _always_ wearing those damned underclothes.

For weeks, she tortured him so. When talking with him, she’d either completely avoid the topic of the pictures or laugh cheekily, making his blood boil and hand itch to teach her a lesson. Of course, with her in a completely different world, there wasn’t much he could do at the moment.

And the meeting was the final straw.

One moment, he was trying not to tune out the boring drabble of the pretentious faeries, and the next he was checking his phone after feeling the vibration indicating a text from his Jude. In hindsight, he should’ve paused for a moment and realized that the white on yellow icon meant this was not a normal text, but his brain was fried from the incessant meetings. 

Opening the message, Cardan was so surprised to see Jude’s very _fully_ naked body taking up the majority of the screen, that he couldn’t help but squeal like a strangled cat.

He vaguely sensed every head in the room turn towards him, unable to tear his eyes away. He could feel the sweat gathering on his palms, as his trouser suddenly became uncomfortably tight. Then the picture disappeared as if it was never there.

Little by little, Cardan shut his mouth, schooled his red face into his usual mask of boredom, and put down the cursed phone. 

“Is there a problem?” Cardan drawled lazily, looking around the room.

At the King’s commanding tone, the generals quickly but nervously resumed their discussions. 

Completely losing the pretense of paying attention, Cardan drummed his fingers on the table, as he decided that Jude wouldn’t be getting away with this. She knew he had a meeting right now, and she had the gall to send _that._

He glowered, itching for revenge. _Oh, she’ll get what’s coming to her._

Any general that would have dared to glance at Cardan’s face in that moment would have feared for whatever poor soul was the recipient of the simmering anger behind the King’s eyes.  
_________________________________________________________________________________

**CARDAN**

Every day, Cardan and Jude had a planned time to video chat. This way, no matter how busy they got, they would talk and see each other at least once a day. This would come in very useful for him today, as Jude wouldn’t break their promise to talk every day. Especially since she didn’t yet know that she had _really_ fucked up.

He hoped she was as nervous to talk to him as he was looking forward to seeing the realization on her face of what was coming to her.

Facing a mirror, Cardan took several deep breaths, calming his face into quiet anger, so as not to give Jude the satisfaction of accidentally seeing the burning desire and emotional turmoil she’d kept him in for over two months.

Turning around, Cardan stalked back to his bed, assuming his usual position against the headboard, holding the phone out in front of him. Looking at the little clock at the top of the phone’s screen, Cardan verified the time and pressed the ‘call button’. His face appeared in a little box at the top corner of the screen, meanwhile Jude still hadn’t answered his call.

For a moment longer than usual, he went unanswered. But then, there she was.

Cardan’s eyes narrowed, staring at the screen. After the little picture debacle today, he would’ve assumed that Jude would’ve had at least a little inkling of the trouble she was in, perhaps opting to appear a little more innocent and demure.

Instead, her top plunged so low that he couldn’t see where it ended below the screen, and her face was adorned with a devious smirk. 

“Hey.” Jude said quietly, not quite projecting the confidence of her smile and outfit in her voice. At least she was at least a little bit nervous.

Cardan let the silence stretch out. He knew it was getting uncomfortable, but watching her squirm was exactly the point of today’s call. After a moment, Jude seemed to pull herself together, and build that mask of confidence back up.

Letting the slow, devilish grin split her face even further, Jude leaned in, pushing her breast together. The top wasn’t helping.

“So,” she drawled, “did you like your little present today?”

Cardan tilted his head, still staring with the look that promised pain. He saw her smile falter just a little, but to her credit, she brought it back up, smirking even more. Cardan leaned towards the phone.

“Careful, darling,” he growled, “after I get my hands on you, you won’t be able to sit for a week.”

At first, Jude’s brow furrowed, confident façade gone and replaced by confusion. Then, there it was. The moment that made his torture worth it. The moment she realized exactly what he meant.

Jude’s mouth fell open, her breath leaving in a tattered gasp. She stared at him, the darkest blush he’d ever seen creeping up her neck.

“Y-you wouldn’t,” she stammered, almost a plea.

Cardan couldn’t help the wicked grin stretching his mouth. _Come here and find out._

“Oh, wouldn’t I, Jude, dearest,” he replied, schooling his features back into cold anger. “And one more thing. No more sending those pictures when I’m in a meeting, darling. After all, you’ve got, what, three weeks until you come back? Shouldn’t be too difficult.”

Licking his lips like he just spotted his prey, he continued, “I am not in the most forgiving mood currently, and I _will_ punish you for every picture you send from now on.”

Cardan leaned back lazily, watching Jude’s breathing get heavier, chest rising tantalizingly, as the blood drained form her face at his statement. Cardan added his deadly grin back to his furious expression. 

“Do you want to know what I’ll do to you for each one you send?” he drawled, boring his eyes into hers.

Jude let out a little whimper, snatching her eyes away from his line of sight. 

“No,” she whispered.

“I think you do, sweetheart,” Cardan tutted, “otherwise, how would you know that you actions have consequences? You’re already in big trouble, my dear Jude, but it can get much, _much_ , worse.”

Cardan narrowed his eyes, growling, “ _Look at me._ ”

Jude’s roaming eyes snapped back to his, as she bit her lip and waited for him to continue.

“Good girl,” he smirked, “For every picture I receive, I will add a week of welts on your ass. And fuck if I know what one versus five weeks of bruises would look like on your backside. But I’ll sure as hell enjoy guessing.”

Leaning in one more time, Cardan decided to let her hear just how angry he was.

“Either way, just remember that you’ll be a screaming, sobbing mess over my lap by the end, begging me to stop,” Cardan snarled, “so just think about that over the next few weeks, and if torturing me was really worth it.”

And with that, he ended the call, a wide-eyed, whimpering girl the last thing he saw.

_________________________________________________________________________________

**JUDE**

Jude couldn’t stop staring at her reflection on the dark screen. Cardan was gone, and she saw what she looked like to him: scared.

But with an unexplainable feeling of arousal between her legs.

The moment she realized that he was going to bend her over his knee and spank her like a petulant child, it was as if the gears in her brain stopped turning.

And when she realized it _will_ happen no matter what she did now, she got _scared_.

Not so much of the pain, but of the inevitable embarrassment of being punished in such a way.

Chewing on her lip, Jude buried her face in her hands, thinking. Should she apologize and beg him not to do it? Or maybe send him more pictures to show him that she wasn’t afraid? It didn’t really help to realize just how wet she was after their conversation.

Cardan had never put her in this kind of situation before, and her heart thumped painfully just thinking about what it will feel like. But she’d seen Cardan angry in person before, and talking through a screen was nothing compared to the real experience of his fury. She couldn’t forget the fire in the coals of his eyes, and imagining seeing that in person, she knew she’d come to regret sending those damned pictures.

In Jude’s mind, she just wanted to rile him up, get him so aroused and on edge that he’d give her the best rough sex she’d ever had when she came back. At no point did she expect he would _actually_ punish her for game, with a fucking spanking no less.

Suddenly a thought struck her, turning her insides cold. He never specified he would use his hands… 

Before she could stop her train of thoughts, her mind spiraled, picturing him slowly pulling a belt out of his pants’ loops and bending it in half…

Jude couldn’t help the moan that slipped through her lips, feeling her arousal begin to cover her thighs. In _this_ scenario she was certainly just as afraid of the pain as the embarrassment, but her body seemed to betray her terrified mind.

She rolled over, groaning loudly, stuffing her face into her pillows. One hand quickly found its way down the front of her jeans, as she quickly brought herself to satisfaction with shaky circles. At least now that she had taken care of her craving, her thoughts seemed to clear up somewhat. 

Jude knew she couldn’t escape Cardan’s wrath, but at the very least she could control how dark her bruises will be and for how long she’d struggle to sit.

Taking a calming breath, Jude decided that she wouldn’t send any more pictures. _It won’t be that bad, I’ll only have to suffer for a week._

Unfortunately, she forgot that sometimes drunk Jude doesn’t make the best decisions.  
_________________________________________________________________________________

**JUDE**

Jude woke up with a groan and a splitting headache. Shaking her head and pushing herself up into a sitting position, Jude blinked slowly, trying to take in her surroundings.

From the window, the sun streamed in almost painfully, hitting her face in just the wrong way. Cursing, Jude stood up slowly.

“What the _fuck_ happened to me?”

Straining her sleepy mind, Jude focused on what she could recall. 

“Of course!” Jude remembered with a bang. Since she was returning to Faerie today, Viv and their human friends threw her a party. And to stop worrying about seeing Cardan so soon, she drank until she could truly enjoy herself. Smiling bitterly, she realized there was no more avoiding her fate. After her conversation with Cardan three weeks ago, she opted not to contact him anymore. And since he never called himself, she’d been left with his words constantly at the back of her mind. At least she had one night to focus on something else.

Sitting back down on her bed with a sigh, Jude rubbed at her headache with one hand and picked up her phone with the other. After scrolling through her emails, she took a break and went to check her Snapchat. Immediately, she knew something was very, _very_ wrong. At the top of her feed, she saw an opened arrow next to Cardan’s name. _Oh no oh no oh no no no._ Shit. What did she send? After a moment of rifling through her murky memories, Jude’s worst suspicions were confirmed. Almost as if in third person, she saw herself as drunken Jude, giggling as she sent two consecutive pictures to Cardan. Two _very_ explicit pictures. Both of her naked. One angled obscenely from below. The second even more magnificent, using mirrors in a way so sinful that Cardan would never look at reflections in the same way again. Drunken Jude laughed, “Let’s see how he likes these during his meeting!”

In a moment, she snapped back to reality, cursing herself mentally. _I should’ve deleted those photos before something like this happened!_

Jude briefly considered calling Cardan and apologizing, telling him those pictures were accidents, but she knew in her heart that it wouldn’t matter. She still disobeyed him. There was nothing she could do now. After weeks of wondering about Cardan’s promise would feel like, she even started to recognize an inkling of excitement. She was no longer sure she was so excited.  
_________________________________________________________________________________

**JUDE**

Entering the faerie palace, Jude’s heart beat fast enough to drown out the greetings and flatteries of passing nobles. It felt like hours before she reached the royal wing. Like usual, the guards greeted her warmly with smiles, but she was barely able to muster up her own in return. Increasing her pace, Jude practically bolted past Cardan’s office and chambers, quietly sealing herself in her room. Although she usually slept in Cardan’s room, she technically had her own Queen’s chambers she could go to.

She knew it was stupid, that if Cardan wanted to find her, this would be the easiest place to do so. Still, there was no point presenting herself to him like a sheep wandering into the wolf’s mouth. She would at least try to avoid him. 

Still, as the minutes passed, Jude fully expected Cardan to barge into her room at any moment, finally claiming his revenge. But no one came.

Eventually, Jude relaxed enough to sit back and read one of the books lying haphazardly on the nightstand. In a few hours, she even ventured outside.

For the next few days, it was as if Cardan disappeared from existence. Avoiding Cardan’s rooms, Jude went about her business everywhere else in the palace. She spoke with other ambassadors, discussed any problems facing Faerie with generals and administrators, and even visited Taryn. Over the days, it seemed like the knot of anxiety in her stomach began to slowly unwind, releasing with it her concerns. 

One evening, exactly four days after she arrived, Jude entered her room after waking up early for a run, and saw something was different. Immediately, the unraveling knot shriveled back up, even tighter than when she had arrived. Pulse hammering in her ears and hands shaking, Jude approached the bed, spying the envelope on her satin sheets that had left her so disheveled. Even before reading the neat strokes of black ink on cream, she knew immediately who it was from. Tearing it open, Jude unraveled the parchment, reading the six words that sent her blood thundering.

_**It’s time you learned your lesson** _

So Jude did the stupidest thing she could’ve possibly done in that situation. 

She ran.  
_________________________________________________________________________________

**JUDE**

Mind galloping, breaths chasing one another and legs seemingly with a brain of their own. Jude couldn’t get her thoughts straight. When she read Cardan’s note, she wrenched open her door got the hell out of there. It was a foggy winter evening, too early for most of the castle to have woken up but dark enough to feel like late in the night. Running through the palace halls, Jude was acutely aware of how hard it was for her to see in this dark. And of how easily Cardan could find her in this environment.

Chest heaving, Jude turned corner after corner, disarrayed mind making it difficult to recognize where she was going. Every once in a while she would pass a stoic guard or a startled maid, but all she could do was hope they’d ignore her. Reaching a dead end, she let out a huff of frustration, turning on her heel, planning to retrace her steps until she could find the path out of the castle.

Jude was only able to take one step before she heard someone coming her way. Panicking, Jude flung open the first door she saw, jumping inside and shutting the door as quietly as she could. Looking around desperately, Jude searched for a place to hide. The room was illuminated by moonlight coming through a large window, displaying a vanity, closet, large bed and a writing desk. It seemed to be a spare bedroom, only used on rare occasions when there were too many guests to fit in the guest bedrooms in the main hall of the palace. Now that she realized where she was, Jude could begin planning how to get out. Hearing the steps fast approaching, she glanced at the door nervously, quickly ducking under the bed and stifling her trembling breaths. 

She didn’t want to accept the fact that she’d have to leave and face Cardan eventually. At least she could postpone it for as long as possible. Breath catching in her throat as the footsteps approached the door, Jude waited, closing her eyes out of nervousness. 

One, two, three seconds.

It seemed the footsteps were leaving. Jude let out the breath that was hiding in her lungs. It must’ve been a maid, awoken early to clean before the palace residents began their day. Or maybe Cardan actually walked past her. Once the surge of adrenaline passed, Jude realized that there were at least three wires jammed into her skin from the underside of the bed. Grunting, she slowly pulled herself from her hideout, standing up shakily. Looking at the door, Jude considered her options. Should she run for it? Find the nearest exit? Or should she stay put? If she waited until the castle has awoken, would it be easier for her to leave? With her mind busy deliberating, it took Jude a moment too long to realize that something felt wrong.

Frowning, Jude turned, seeing that something definitely _was_ wrong. She sensed the blood drain from her face.

On the bed, illuminated by moonlight almost as if mocking her, a creamy envelope lay on pristine sheets.

_Oh god he’s in the room._

Jude began to shake, almost unable to move towards the bed. She knew that this was a game to him. She didn’t know where he was, why he was waiting, but she knew the moment she read it, _she was fucked._

Moving her legs, almost as if in a trance, Jude approached the parchment. Picking it up and ripping it open, her heart stopped at the words inside.

_**I’ll make you regret hiding from me** _

Dropping the piece of paper like it was on fire, Jude jerked her eyes around the room, looking for the King. She knew she shouldn’t have run. How did she think that was going to end? Looking around again, she tried looking deep into the shadows-

Before she could scream, a hand was over her mouth and the other like a vise around her waist, pressing her back to a large frame. Jude felt the planes of his muscles through her shirt, a body nearly as familiar to her as her own, yet nerve-raking in this moment. She tried in vain to wiggle out of his grip, but his hold only tightened until she could no longer move.

“Missed me?” A sickly sweet voice pooled in her ear. “Clearly not, as you haven’t been to see me yet, darling. And running from me? I’d think you’d have realized by now just how much trouble you are in. Clearly, you must not be taking me very seriously.”

Hands now moving to her hips, Cardan shoved both her panties and trousers down to pool around her thighs. Jude could smell the alcohol on his breath, which made him all the more volatile. A crazed laugh crossed Jude’s lips. Now that she was finally at the culmination of three weeks of anxiety, Jude felt a strange sense of amusement at the situation she’d gotten herself into. 

But before she could realize the mistake in her reaction, Cardan snatched a hand away from her hip and a loud _CRACK_ echoed around the room. She heard the sound before she felt the bloom of fire on the exposed flesh of her backside. 

With an embarrassingly loud yelp, Jude fell forward from the impact, sprawling on the bed, smile wiped clean off her face. As she felt Cardan grab her chin and turn it his way, she knew he saw a mix of arousal, pain and mostly shock on her face. Facing him directly for the first time since that call three weeks ago, she realized that her assessment of seeing his anger in person was correct. Jude’s stomach dropped as she took in the fury in his expression, mixed with dark desire in his eyes. Still fully clothed except for the bottoms crumpled at her thighs, Jude felt strangely exposed as Cardan glared at her heaving chest and paling cheeks.

“I’m not playing games, sweetheart.” A low command.

Gaze travelling down his body, Jude’s pupils blew open, as her fantasy from three weeks ago rushed into her head. Belt securely attached at Cardan’s hips, Jude’s breaths stuttered. And, of course, the bastard noticed. Looking down, he saw what made her so distraught, and a wicked gleam shone in his gaze. With hooded eyes, he slowly looked up at her, beginning to unbuckle his belt. 

Jude thought she would hyperventilate. Her breathing became so ragged that she couldn’t hear the sheets rustling as she began to scramble backwards. Meanwhile, Cardan slowly pulled out the strap, holding it in his fist.

In a flash, he cracked it against his open palm, the sound reverberating through Jude’s bones. Quirking his head to the side, his eyes bore into her.

“Come here.”

Jude shook her head, whimpering, still crawling backwards. 

"Now." 

Jude froze when she heard the steel edge in his voice. Cardan quickly used the opportunity to grab her ankle from across the bed and drag her towards him. Knowing from his expression that he really would use the belt on her, she began to plead.

“Please! I’ll be good, I won’t tease you again. I’m so sorry for running, please don’t!”

He looked at her contemplatively. Then at the strap in his hand. Narrowing his eyes, he dropped it on the floor. Jude nearly wept in relief.

“Fine. Not this time. But there better not be a next time,” Cardan growled. “And you’re still getting punished.”

Standing over her, Cardan leaned down towards her pelvis. After the terror of the last few seconds, Jude’s body was looking for release. Her legs clenched together of their own accord, thighs heating from his predatory gaze. Seeing her reaction, a cruel smirk stretched Cardan’s features.

“Are you enjoying this, my dear Jude?” He asked, voice turning to steel. “Seems we should do something about that, because you really shouldn’t be.”

Cardan tore off her pants and underwear in one go, leaving her lower body completely bare. Sitting down on the bed, he wrenched her over his lap. Adjusting her hips over his legs and growing hardness, she fell a chill sweep her body. _Oh god it’s about to happen._

Hiking her shirt up under her breasts, her ass was completely exposed to the cold air of the room. She could still feel the sting in the shape of his handprint, and her blood raced faster at the thought of more of them. Slowly, almost thoughtfully, Cardan pulled her thighs apart, spreading her legs behind her. Jude’s face heated, wondering why he would do that if he was going to focus on her backside. 

“Obey all of my orders, is that clear?” Cardan said in a clipped tone.

Breathing raggedly, Jude kept her mouth shut, concentrating on keeping her anxiousness down. To her shock, Cardan quickly swatted her right between her legs. Though not a very hard smack, Jude’s hips still jumped as her body instinctively tried to get away from the sting, sharp cry leaving her lips.

“What do we do when the King asks us a question, sweetheart?”

Jude bit back a sob. “We answer.”

He pulled her hair painfully. “We. Answer. What?”

“We answer, Your Majesty.”

“Well?”

“You are to be obeyed, my King.” Jude panted.

“Good girl,” Cardan chided in her ear, pulling her head up by her hair. “And that was a warning strike, dear. If I find you ignoring, disobeying or lying to me again, I won’t hold back.” 

Cardan pulled back with a sigh, dictating sternly, “Keep you legs open for me.” 

Jude felt Cardan’s hand cup her backside, rubbing away the nearly gone sting from a few minutes ago.

“So, remind me, how long is it you won’t be able to sit for?”

Jude’s stomach dropped. She had completely forgotten about that. _Three weeks._ Thinking of the alcohol on Cardan’s breath, she wondered if he’d even remember how harshly he was supposed to punish her. 

Slowly, with trepidation in her voice, Jude whispered, “Two weeks, my King”

She knew she fucked up the moment she felt him shift. His hand cracked down between her legs with more force than she could handle. Crying out, she shut her thighs instinctively. Without hesitation, he wrenched them apart again, walloping with as much force in the same spot. She couldn’t help but scream and shut her legs again.

Two more times. Two more loud snaps followed by louder shrieks before Jude managed to keep her trembling legs open as he’d ordered. 

Panting and sobbing into her arm, Jude felt the sticky warmth of her arousal coating her stinging skin. She sensed Cardan carefully drag a finger through the wetness, sweet burn of calloused skin on her abused folds eliciting a moan through her tears. He grabbed her chin with his other hand, turning her wide eyes and quivering lips his way. 

Leaning in, he whispered, “Good girls don’t get wet when they’re being spanked.”

Dropping her face, burning from embarrassment, Jude felt Cardan lean back once more.

“Now let’s try again, now that you know what will happen if you lie to me. How. Many. Weeks?”

“Three,” she murmured, “Your Majesty.”

“That’s right,” Cardan cooed. “And I don’t know about you, but I’m tiring of this foreplay. Shall we get to the actual punishment now, sweetheart?”

Jude’s tear-stricken eyes widened. She forgot that Cardan hadn’t even yet begun. _Shit._  
_________________________________________________________________________________

**JUDE**

Waiting for Cardan to begin was torture. She thought that what he’d done so far was painful, but this was worse. 

Right after the walloping between her thighs, Cardan had lifted her up carefully, setting her to sit on one of his legs. She’d hissed at the contact between her sex and the rough texture of Cardan’s pants, but didn’t complain. At that point he’d taken off the rest of her clothes, leaving her sitting naked in front of him. Gently, he’d brought up a hand and swiped at a tear track with his thumb. But then she was right over his lap again in a smooth flip, sweet moment over.

Now she was waiting for him to start what he’d promised, as he seemed to mull over how he was going to punish her best, rubbing her backside absentmindedly. Jude tensed up as Cardan suddenly began talking.

“Don’t you know how much you’ve embarrassed me? When I nearly choked on my spit in front of the generals?” _**Smack!**_

Jude recoiled from the crack of his hand on her ass with a loud cry, but he just continued lecturing her.

“You had no damn right to look so fucking good in that picture” _**Smack!**_ “All naked and perfect” _**Smack!**_ “But of course I couldn’t do anything about it.” _**Smack!**_ “Because I was _in the middle of a fucking meeting!_ ” _**SMACK!**_

He finished his statement as a growl, following up with a particularly painful strike. At this, point Jude’s eyes had begun tearing up again, ass burning worse and worse with each blow.

“And even before that, you didn’t even bother explaining that picture app to me” _**Smack!**_ “I just suddenly got a photo of you in practically nothing.” _**Smack!**_ “And you expected me not to say anything?” _**Smack!**_ “And then the picture _fucking disappeared?!_ ” _**SMACK!**_ _**SMACK!**_ _**SMACK!!**_

“Please, I’m s-sorrry,” Jude blubbered through her cries. He ignored her, left hand now holding down her squirming back with his full strength.

“For three months” _**Smack!**_ “FOR THREE GODDAMN MONTHS” _**Smack!**_ _**SMACK!**_ _**SMACK!**_ “I felt like exploding, unable to see you for so long ” _**Smack!**_ “But constantly thinking about how fucking hot you looked in those photos” _**Smack!**_ “And THEN,” _**SMACK!**_ “ You fucking patronize me by sending two” _**Smack!**_ “Goddamn” _**Smack!**_ “Pictures” _**Smack!**_ “Of you naked” _**SMACK!**_ “Right” _**SMACK!**_ “Before” _**SMACK!**_ “You came back!” _**SMACK!**_ _**SMACK!**_ “In the most” _**SMACK!**_ “Obscene” _**SMACK!**_ “Positions” _**SMACK!**_ “I’d EVER” _**SMACK!!!**_ “FUCKING” _**SMACK!!!**_ “SEEN!” _**SMACK!!!**_ “And during another” _**Smack!**_ “Fucking” _**SMACK!**_ “MEETING.” _**SMACK!!!**_ _**SMACK!!!**_ _**SMACK!!!**_

Cardan’s voice boomed throughout the room nearly as loudly as his palm striking bruised flesh and Jude’s screams muffled by her arm. But when he next spoke, Cardan’s voice regained his usual distanced cool.

Rubbing Jude’s burning skin to the noise of her whimpers, Cardan spoke with a steel edge in his voice, “If you came to see me as soon as you got here four days ago, this is where I would have stopped. But since you chose to avoid me instead” _**Smack!**_

Jude let out a sob as he began again.

“I’m punishing you” _**Smack!**_ “For thinking” _**Smack!**_ “You could” _**Smack!**_ “Avoid” _**Smack!**_ “Your King” _**SMACK!**_ “And get away with it.” _**SMACK!**_ _**SMACK!**_ _**SMACK!**_ _**SMACK!**_ _**SMACK!**_

Once again, Cardan paused, this time laying his hand on Jude’s lower back. Jude could feel the skin around her bruises numbing from the walloping, but the pained areas seemed to come into sharper focus, leaving Jude only able to focus on the heat under the sensitive skin of her backside. After a few moments, Jude’s hiccups slowly subsided; leaving her to foolishly begin hoping it was over. It seemed Cardan was waiting for the moment she would relax and think he was done, as he leaned in to deliver his cruel words.

“Quick question darling, do you remember what I wrote in the second envelope?”

Jude’s heart froze. _Oh no oh no oh shit oh fuck_. She didn’t think she could take any more. 

It took Jude a moment to find her voice, hoarse from her screaming, “…I don’t…remember, my King.”

Quick as a viper, Cardan grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. 

With narrowed eyes, he growled, “Are you sure about that?”

Knowing better than to lie, Jude gave in with a whimper, “…It said I would… regret… hiding from you”

She saw a dangerous smile split his face, right before he dropped her chin.

“Yes. It did.” He gloated. “I don’t think I need to tell you what that means.”

_**SMACK!!!** _

Jude cried out again, unprepared for the fresh onslaught on her abused backside.

“I told you directly” _**Smack!**_ “That it was time” _**Smack!**_ “For you” _**Smack!**_ “To learn” _**Smack!**_ “Your lesson” _**SMACK!**_! “But instead” _**SMACK!!**_ “You chose to _disobey_ me” _**SLAP!!**_

Jude shrieked as the last one landed between her legs again, re-igniting the sting she’d forgotten was there.

“You RAN” _**SMACK!!!**_ “Instead of listening” _**Smack!**_ “And then tried to hide” _**SMACK!**_ “As if you really thought” _**SMACK!!!**_ “I” _**SMACK!!!**_ “Wouldn’t” _**SMACK!!!**_ “Find” _**SMACK!!!**_ “You.” _**SMACK!!!** __**SMACK!!!**_ _**SMACK!!!**_ _**SMACK!!!**_ _**SMACK!!!!!**_

After his most painful wallop yet, Cardan let his hand rest on her hip. At this point, Jude definitely couldn’t take any more; shivering from Cardan’s heavy hand and the hiccupping sobs raking her body. But then Cardan moved his hand to her thigh. And froze.

“Fucking hell Jude, you’re soaked.”

Somehow, through the haze of pain, she had been so turned on that her arousal had coated the thighs. She was now acutely aware of how hard he was against her hip. Jude turned her head and looked up at Cardan through teary eyes.

She moaned, “…Your…fault.”

Cardan groaned, placing his arms under her knees and chest, flipping her over as he stood up, holding her in his arms. Then, he dumped her unceremoniously onto her stomach in the middle of the bed. Sighing into the cool covers, Jude gave herself a moment to relax. Then, grabbing her ankles, Cardan pushed her up onto her knees, spreading her thighs obscenely before his gaze. Jude’s face reddened at what a sight she must’ve made; Bruised skin and weeping sex. She could hear Cardan’s clothes drop to the floor behind her, and Jude felt her body react excitedly. 

Without further ado, Cardan grabbed her hips and slammed inside of her. Stars exploded behind Jude’s eyelids, blooming red from the friction of his dick against the burning skin between her legs. Jude moaned, shrieking when she felt him grab her bruised ass. 

As he pounded her, a small part of Jude’s brain vaguely remembered how she’d hoped that her game would lead to some great rough sex. _Well, mission fucking accomplished, I guess._

Burying her face in the sheets to muffle her cries, Jude held onto the covers as Cardan gripped her hips harder, and pushed against her welts over and over, nearing completion. When she felt him pulse inside of her, buried as deeply as he could go, Jude’s body could no longer support the dam holding back the arousal building up over the last hour. Jude screamed as her body shook with the hardest release she’d ever felt, nerve endings on fire and still sensitive from the spanking.

Groaning, Cardan stayed inside of her for a moment longer. When he pulled out, Jude felt her body unwilling to let go, and sighed in abjection of the feeling of emptiness when he was gone. Jude felt the bed dip as Cardan collapsed onto the sheets next to her. 

Turning her head to face him, Jude narrowed her eyes. “That was _really_ harsh.”

Cardan just grinned in return. “If you really thought that, how come I found a flood between your thighs afterwards?”

Jude reddened, confused and embarrassed by the truth of his statement.

“And you sounded pretty damn happy when you came,” He continued, grabbing her arm and pulling her to him.

Jude let out an exasperated groan, splaying out at his side and burying her face in the sheets once again. 

After a moment, she managed to mutter, “Fine. That was the best release I’ve ever had.”

Then turning to Cardan, she growled, “But my ass still hurts like hell.” Cardan shrugged. 

“You win some you lose some. I hope you learned your lesson. And,” Cardan continued with a chuckle, “now it’s my turn to watch you suffer for three weeks.”

Jude swatted his arm weakly and in return received a light slap on her ass. She yelped, and then settled back down into him. Still feeling the pleasant waves of pleasure lulling her body to sleep, Jude wondered if she should disobey Cardan more often.


End file.
